Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Xeno Nui #McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *Hydros #Why hasn't this article been nominated yet? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 18:01, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *It has, actually. It's won, in fact.McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Featured Image *File:TRNTOriginalCover.PNG #I'm gonna give this one a shot :P 15:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #I have yet to see a movie banner on the Main Page, so why not this really awesome one? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *File:Tookydirt_(1).JPG #Here we have a beautiful image of Tooky's suffering. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Cause Into The Rot. That's not a justification ? And ? I can say anything, no ? [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 15:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) #Stomp him down again. ;) #Have to say, it's nicely done (even if its a bit sadtistic. XD). #Sorry BT and FireStar, but a good outdoors picture always gets me :P * File:The Makuta with his Rahkshi.jpg #A picture of the Makuta perparing a Rahkshi in order to hunt down the Harald of the 7th Toa. I think the lighting is where I did the best. *File:Waters of Darkness.png #Truly an epic poster. Featured Story *''Drizzle'' # One of the best conceptual stories I have read all year on CBW. * Madness: Genesis # McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Featured Creation *Nerean #I could've just re-entered Merall, but wouldn't that be boring? I give you Nerean instead in her new and shiny form! -- 14:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) # # #Why i vote for Nerean ? Erf... Because. [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 09:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) #Vorred made, once again, a spectacular build. The structure is original and the colors are perfectly clashed. The staff is pretty cool-looking, too. Why have I not thought of that... *Arraya #Might as well give her a chance albeit a slim one.Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one # 10:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #----Stormjay Rider 16:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #This was an incredibly tough call seeing as both Arraya and Nerean are magnificent creations, but I think I'll go with Arraya on virtue of the fact that I don't think Artek the crazy one has won FC before. Both of them, however, are up there amongst the better percentage of creations on CBW and I would vote for Nerean in a heartbeat if paired with most other creations. #THIS. ODST! (talk) 21:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC) #Dat Plasma Tho :P #LOVE that paint job. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #We need more Female Plasma Toa Round' these parts![[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 16:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- *Infernum #A midget Great Being, along with a functional nunchaku (gunstaff) straight out from RWBY. And a top hat. What's not to like? (For the next voting session) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 *Turaga Debel #I found this MOC while browsering the Characters category. I think it deserves a mention. Featured Trivia *Longinus takes his name from Saint Longinus. This is rather ironic, given his role in the Madness Series. The legend of Saint Longinus is as follows: He was the Roman soldier who used his spear to wound Christ' side, thereby giving him his fifth wound. It is later said that this same soldier repented and became a devout Christian. His name is not actually known, but due to certain ancient texts, he is referred to this given name. #McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100'0 Featured Quote #A beautiful and very true statement. 15:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #A somewhat less beautiful but far truer statement. ----Stormjay Rider 19:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Beaut. #Cewl [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 19:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #What I really want to know is what happened after. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Huehuehue... :D I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Featured User *FireDrag1091 #Our friendly local Russian. A very well-natured user, who's in definite need of a spot on the main page as Featured User. [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #We never have seen much of him on CBW's main page, and he's funny and friendly at some times, so why not? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:23, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #I third that! #(Sees that FireDrag is nomintaed) Well, might as well. # #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 02:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah, why not? :P FireDrag is very friendly, a very good writer and a great friend to have :D 15:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments As it seems I got outvoted in the "Featured Creation" section yet again. I have no problem with losing, don't get me wrong; but a couple of things have changed in this voting center that leaves me no other choice: I won't enter a creation to that category again. Last time the votings decided for Jareroden. It was a pretty close call, but most of the people who voted for him did it because he'd been around for so long. This is merely a sympathy reason and has nothing to do with the MoC build itself. Then I entered yet another creation of mine, Nerean. While it wasn't always clear who would win, I got outnumbered once again. And the reason this time? Sympathy. I can even quote here: "I think I'll go with Arraya on virtue of the fact that I don't think Artek the crazy one has won FC before." Besides that it was talked about in the chat numerous times how it's only fair for Artek to win since none of his creations were featured yet. To sum it up: I see no reason to enter again. People don't vote for the build, the originality, the part usages or even the picture quality; all that matters is who build it and when or how popular he is. This isn't a critique against Artek or his builds, it's against those of you who voted out of sympathy. If you want to change the "Featured Creation" into some kind of "Featured Builder", go and do that. It's just not fair for the ones who spend a great amount of time in building only to lose due to something they couldn't have any influence on. -- 18:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, seeing as that quote came from me I feel I should be the first to address this. I'm sorry to hear that you have made that decision. These have been two very unique circumstances where votes have been extraordinarily heated. But, nevertheless, that is no justification, and I encourage you to cast your mind back to the appearance of the Main Page two or three updates ago, in mid-2013. In this period we had a string of instances where you procured a seemingly regular fixture on the Main Page. I believe there was even one instance where you won three categories at once, which stayed up for quite a while. I don't think the Main Page went without an update that didn't include one of your Creations, Articles or Stories for some time. For a while now, you have been dominating competition. So, in order to ensure fairness, I in particular have been trying to vote for some lesser-known people. Not because I have anything against you or because I think anything less about your creations, and certainly not for the sake of sympathy. I do not hand out sympathy votes and I agree that they should not have a place in this voting center. I do this in order to more fairly represent growing storylines. If I were a businessman looking to hire a new worker I would not hire a weaker candidate on virtue of empathy. Voting out of sympathy doesn't really fit this situation as far as I can see. As always, I have voted for the creation that is superior in my eyes. But I am also being economical in my vote, as I'm sure other people are. Besides, you know how fond I am of your content. Many long-winded blog posts can show that. :P